


In Love

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>, #13 - Tender is the night</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/), #13 - Tender is the night

* * *

A wave of tenderness sweeps through Kevin's entire being as he caresses the soft skin, fine dark hair, and plants a few kisses on the glistening forehead. The reaction is immediate and Kevin smiles contentedly as wide light-brown eyes come to rest in his blue gaze for a short instant.

He feels lips sucking hard, the undulation of a tongue, and Kevin is amazed and moved to tears but represses the urge to cry, but this, he’ll keep it to himself to avoid mocking comments. He feels the connection they all told him about, the one he never expected to experience and it's slightly scaring him, and yet filling his heart with so much emotions that he wishes it never stops.

Kevin is in love.

Kevin concentrates his attention on the rapid rhythm of the heavy breath. Tracing circles with his middle finger, counting on a soothing effect, he feels the body calming down under the palm of his hand and the worrying sound quickly disappearing, letting place to a gurgle of delight, a gentle purr, a nice melody.

Kevin can't stop gazing fondly at his baby brother, who letting himself drift off to sleep gives him back his pinkie.

  



End file.
